


Tether

by Brawness



Series: Subspace [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Forgive Me, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: When everything else faded around the edges but that single drop of water from the faucet was such a perfect crystalline tear. Or when even the smallest of sounds made him startle.The feeling of coming out of his own skin made him want to scratch it off. He needed to get out. He needed—Him.





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature situations. Rope bondage is something that should only be performed with utmost consent and consideration from both parties. I do not encourage the use of this story as a manual of sorts, please consult a trained individual before attempting anything. 
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction based on real people. It was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not in any way reflect on the lives, opinions and personalities of the real individuals.
> 
> I request for the privacy of the individuals whom this story was based on. Please DO NOT send it to them or find ways for them to see it. This is all for fun and I do not wish for them to be burdened by something that I wrote.

Hyper awareness bordering paranoia was the first telltale sign that he needed a fix. When everything else faded around the edges but that single drop of water from the faucet was such a perfect crystalline tear. Or when even the smallest of sounds made him startle. 

The feeling of coming out of his own skin made him want to scratch it off. He needed to get out. He needed—

"Mino." Seunghoon’s soft voice came from behind. 

Callused hands pressed on his shoulders, the rough tips of his fingers sliding across the pulse of his neck. 

"Are you ready?" 

Mino nodded, bowing his head. His clothes were folded neatly on the bed, his bare feet warm on the hardwood floor. 

His nerves were prickling. 

"Close your eyes." 

He obeyed. The very act of letting someone else tell him what to do started to flow calm through him. 

Something went around his eyes, cool and silky, but immediately warmed on his skin. It wasn't necessary. He wasn't going to open his eyes until he was told to. But it was another control that was taken from him. Another permission given. 

"Do you need a count?" 

He shook his head. No. Not this time. 

"Safe word?" 

He never used it in the entirety of their relationship. He never had to. It was always perfect. Always catered to him. Always what he needed. 

But he repeated it anyway. 

"Blue rose." He rasped. He liked that flower. The symbol of the impossible. 

A moment of stillness. 

“Kneel.” 

Mino slowly folded his knees to the floor and put his hands behind his back. Goosebumps rose on his skin, even though the temperature of the room was perfect. The sound of a match being struck came from another corner of the room and the smell of smoke permeated. 

There was someone else with them. He stiffened. 

But the sweet herb scent of a particular brand of cigarettes reached him. He breathed it in. 

Jinwoo. 

Mino’s shoulders relaxed. 

Crisp footsteps came closer to him. Seunghoon always wore shoes when Mino was blindfolded, maybe so Mino can tell where he was? He didn’t really know. All he knew was that Seunghoon usually walked very quietly when he was barefoot. 

Seunghoon placed his hand on the middle of his back and went to work. Ropes went around and around his torso, making multiple loops under his ribs. The rasp of the rope creating a subtle burn against his skin, the tension building against his spine. With each loop, he felt himself being more and more restrained, his hands were positioned on his back, holding his own forearms, making him arch his back. The bonds rested taut and he was unable to move. 

Mino could do nothing but breathe as the noise in his brain slipped away. 

He felt himself being urged to stand, so he did, following the cues, docile and meek. More ropes around his torso and arms. 

Seunghoon’s hand touched his cheek, so gentle, warm and capable. An inquiry. Mino leaned his head towards the touch. Continue. 

The warmth of linen cloth against a muscled chest pressed against his back, arms braced his torso as he was slowly, carefully, tipped forward.

Forward and forward. More than his balance would allow. 

But he trusted the binds that held him.

So he let himself fall. 

Tight. Rough. Burning. 

His entire weight was distributed among the ties around his body. His legs efficiently bound together and drawn up as well. 

He was bound. Unable to move, unable to see. 

But he was free. 

His muscles fought against the strain. A need to instinctively want to move. But the ropes held true. He couldn’t do anything. He could only let it happen. 

Seunghoon’s gentle hand was back on his face, Mino realized that he was gasping for breath even though he wasn’t choking. He slowed down his breathing, focusing on the burn, on Seunghoon’s hand that was stroking his skin, letting him know that he was there. 

He was safe. 

With a sigh, he let all of his muscles relax, his head falling forward, chin to chest. 

The euphoric feeling of just existing suffused him. He could feel each individual body part team with life, held together by pieces of rope and the strength of one man. 

The scent of leather reached Mino, and the whooshing sound of a flogger was heard. 

That was the only warning he had until a fiery trail burst across his right thigh. Then the whipping came in directions he couldn’t anticipate, stinging his skin and moving to another area before he could recover. The delicate and perfectly delivered pain continued, he did not know for how long, but each strike had him writhe against his bonds, moaning. 

There was nothing else. Only his skin, the ropes and the whip. 

The strikes went faster, and Mino flew higher and higher until—

One final hard strike across his chest where fire bloomed, his entire body tightened in pain and pleasure. He opened his mouth in a strangled moan and came. 

*

Seunghoon sat on the floor, watching Mino’s every sobbing breath as his orgasm took him. 

He was beautiful.

The tan ropes spread across his skin, accentuating ever curve and muscle, mapping out Seunghoon’s favorite parts of him. 

He waited for Mino’s shudders to die down, not wanting to overwhelm him with his touch. 

His only focus was Mino. His needs and wants. Everything else faded and his entire world centered upon Mino. His very existence at that time and space was only for Mino and never himself. 

When he was finally quiet, Seunghoon knelt in front of him and touched his face again. The only communication they had when words were too much. 

It took a few seconds for Mino to respond and he did this by turning his head tiredly and kissing Seunghoon’s wrist. The soft lips and the warm metal of his piercing a tickling sensation that went straight to his chest. 

Keeping his hand on Mino’s body to assure him that he was always with him, Seunghoon began unwinding the ropes.

He took his time, not wanting to jarr Mino out of his safe space, from the security of confinement to the sudden loss of it might make him freak out. 

Seunghoon lightly massaged each limb he released, knowing they would start cramping, paying attention to the color, satisfied when they were back to healthy pink.

Of course, there will be marks left by the rope, beautiful lattices crisscrossing, adorning lush skin, but they will be gone in a few hours. 

He let Mino sink against him, both of them on the floor as he finally started unwinding the chest hardness. The final tie to Mino’s security, he wanted to be there to surround him with himself instead. After all, the ropes were also Seunghoon.

He never asked too much of Mino in that state. Seunghoon did almost everything for him. But he was definitely thankful that Jinwoo was there, his presence alone grounded Seunghoon and reassured him that he will not let Seunghoon fuck up. 

He was definitely thankful that Jinwoo drew a bath for Mino to soak in. He didn’t want Mino’s body to get stiff from being suspended. 

He held Mino to him, kissing his brow peeking above the dark blue silk necktie he used to blindfold him. He undid the knot behind Mino’s head, the silk coming away wet. Seunghoon held his breath at the evidence of Mino’s tears that was absorbed by the expensive cloth, Mino’s long fringe of lashes casting dark, wet shadows on top of his cheeks, the delicate skin of his eyelids reddened and quivering. 

He knew that Mino wouldn’t be able to handle sex. He could see the sheer tension in him before they even started. They weren’t doing it for fun or even pleasure. 

Mino needed something to hold him down to this world and Seunghoon was his tether. 

So Seunghoon held him with all the strength and skill he possessed. Used everything in his power to make Mino feel less like wanting to fall into a deep abyss but more like free falling with a parachute. Seunghoon would be there with him in that fall from start to finish.

He stood with Mino in his arms, the other’s substantial weight putting a strain on his muscles from all the physical feats of strength he did prior. Mino’s head lay peacefully on the curve of his shoulder, fitting perfectly as if the place was made for him. In a sense, it was.

*

His mind was blank, incapable of thought. 

Everything happened around him, he could see, he could hear, but nothing registered. All he knew was that he was warm and his muscles were all pulsing with life. 

Seunghoon’s hand touched his cheeks once more. It took so much effort to raise his eyelids so he can see him. He didn’t know why seeing Seunghoon’s handsome face so soft and gentle made him want to cry. 

He just kept staring, eventually feeling Seunghoon’s thumbs brushing his cheeks, broad stripes, coming away wet that had nothing to do with the warm bath water he was soaking in. 

“I have you.” The first words Seunghoon said to him in a while. “I have you.” He repeated. 

And Mino knew no matter how far he went or how high he flew, Seunghoon was right there with him. 

*

Jinwoo sat on the head of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. Mino was curled up beside him, sleeping with his head on Jinwoo’s thigh. 

He stroked the freshly dried hair while he watched youtube videos on mute on his phone.

He already preordered food to arrive at a specific time, knowing Seunghoon and Mino will be starving in a few hours after they rested. He got all the comfort foods he could think of, their bodies needed all the nourishment after physical labor they did. Seunghoon especially. 

It took a lot of physical strength to support another person’s weight fully, and to make sure they were secure and safe in full suspension. It took a lot of mental strength and concentration, a lot of intuition and instinct, a deep understanding of their limits to anticipate your partner’s every need. 

Mino had a rough time lately. Struggling with his goals, consistently reaching them, yet also consistently doubting himself and his work. They could only watch as he worked himself to the bone, running himself ragged, burning himself to cinders until he had nothing else to give. 

They were helpless to stop it. But at least Seunghoon could do this for him. 

Seunghoon came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, his hair partially dry. His face was drawn and tired, eyes blank, the same way Mino’s were after their session. 

Jinwoo admired the symphony of well honed muscles moving in perfect form as Seunghoon strode to the bed. He dropped the towel to the floor and slid in on the opposite side of Mino, curling up the same way and took Jinwoo’s other thigh. 

He put down his phone so he could also pet Seunghoon, his skin warm from his shower. 

The session took a toll on him. He remembered one time Seunghoon actually broke down in front of him after a particularly difficult session. He was so scared of hurting Mino. Jinwoo reassured him that it was what Mino wanted and that he did everything perfectly. 

It was a sense of duty and pride done out of sheer love and affection that Seunghoon wanted to provide for them. Mino made it clear that he did not have to, but Seunghoon also insisted that he wanted to. 

It was a bond of trust between the three of them. When it became too much for the two of them, Jinwoo stepped in. That was his responsibility. When they exhausted themselves, it was Jinwoo they turned to for comfort. Like two snuggling puppies they would crowd Jinwoo’s huge bed. 

He smiled affectionately at his two lovers, scratching their scalps, one dark, one blonde. Mino actually sighed contentedly while Seunghoon squeezed his leg. When they were up and running again, he knew that there would be more playtime, so he let them sleep. 

*

_ “When all the world is spinning round _

_ Like a red balloon way up in the clouds  _

_ And my feet will not stay on the ground _

_ You anchor me back down.”  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- for my best girl T.  
> \- The song is “Anchor” by Mindy Gledhill  
> \- My [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)  
> \- Comments?


End file.
